Arrancar Pains
by Sai Sixx
Summary: Ichigo's been kidnapped and taken to Aizen who plans on turning him into a Arrancar who turn out to be the Cero Espada, but what if the transformation doesn't turn out the way anyone planed. Ichigo returns to the Soul Society with as a Shinigami, but later starts going through horrible pain and the only one who can help him is Grimmjow. Contains Rape, Yaoi, and Mpreg.
1. Ichi-Napped

**Hey everyone this is my second FanFic and I decide to do a Bleach Grimm&Ichi I hope you all will like it and there will be a bit of Azien&Ichi ate first.**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I returned from the Seireitei back into the world of the living, I noticed that I was at Urahara's shop but saw no one there. I then realized that none of my friends that were behind me where with me either, I started to get worried but then thought maybe they just stepped out somewhere else.

I walked out of the door of the Shoten which was Urahara's shop, made my way down the street towards my house. I thought about how just before we left I was yelling at Rukia and Renji was telling me to stop yelling at her, while Chad, Orihime, and Uryu, tried to calm everyone down. I remembered getting fed up and stopped talking and noticed that Byakuya had joined them, he informed them that he was coming with them instead of Toshiro. I noticed how happy Renji was and thought of making fun of him, but then decided not to at least not in front of any one.

I finally arrived at my house and walked straight for my room where Kon would be, so I could get into my normal body. But when I entered no one was there and I didn't see my body either I quickly ran through the house but saw nobody, I flash stepped to all of my friends' houses not seeing a single one of them anywhere. I tried to do something I sucked at which was trying to sense reiatsu, but no luck I couldn't sense a thing. I flashed stepped across town but saw nobody not even normal people, there were no hollows or any other Shinigami anywhere.

I started to wonder if I was really home back in Karakura Town, as I walked back to Urahara's shop since that was where I came from. I climbed down to the underground training ground expecting nothing changed, but when I climbed down I saw Ulquiorra number four of the Espadas. Just as I turn to get away I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and I instantly lost consciousness and felt darkness surround me.

* * *

**Starrk POV**

It was another quiet day and I was acting like my lazy self but don't let my actions fool you, being the Primera Espada which meant I was the strongest. The ranks of the Espada went from Zero to Nine, which meant Zero being the strongest and Nine being the weakest. Though unlike the rest of us which Aizen pick our number by strength, Zero picked its own to rank as strongest so there were no Espadas yet with the tattoo of the gothic style zero.

I decided to go walk around Los Noches to see what was going on, because unless it was a mandatory meeting I stayed up in my bedroom which was in one of the towers. And thanks to me preferring to be solitary the only other person with me was Lilynette, but she was basically me because when we became two separate people except when we're in release form.

By the time I was in the main hallway I saw Ulquiorra walk by me towards Aizen's lab, and it looked like Ulquiorra had a Shinigami slung over his shoulder. As he walked by I caught a flash of bright orange hair, which made me think of the Shinigami name Ichigo Kurosaki that Grimmjow was talking about at the meeting last night. But what is Ulquiorra doing with the Shinigami?

I decided to follow him and once we reached Aizen's lab, I watch as Ulquiorra walk in but didn't close the door. I slowly snuck over to it and looked inside to see Aizen tying Ichigo to his table, and then strip him down to nothing and I knew right then and there what Aizen had planned for the kid. And I knew the one person who would be the most pissed about this; I quickly turned and went to find Grimmjow.

* * *

**Normal POV** *will contain minor rape*

Ichigo woke up naked and tied to a cold metal table, he looked around and spotted Ulquiorra then he noticed Aizen walking right up to him. He watched as Aizen smiled and forced a gag into Ichigo's mouth before anything was said, he watched as Aizen walked to the wall and reached for something hanging on the wall and saw that it was a collar. Ichigo watch Aizen walk back over and place the collar around his neck, Ichigo felt metal on the inside of the collar and a box on the front. But his terror and drugged filled mind couldn't register what it was; he shuddered with disgust as Aizen's hand traveled lower until it was at his length. He jerked against the restrains as Aizen played with his length sliding his hand up and down it, and couldn't help but moan into the gag.

After a few minutes of Aizen playing with his length, Ichigo watched as Aizen removed his hakama pants and he looked at Aizen's length. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight and struggled against the restraints when he realized what was about to happen, he suddenly arched his back as he felt jolts of electricity. He suddenly realized what the collar was and saw in Aizen's free hand, he still tried to break free until the electricity got stronger until he couldn't bear to fight against it. Ichigo noticed that the pain stopped as soon as he stopped struggling, he watched Aizen come closer but all the struggling just made the drugs work faster into his system. Ichigo screamed as he felt something shoved and forced into his entrance and felt his hole tear, he could help but scream it hurt so much he thought he was going to pass out from it.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I was pissed at the fact that people wondered why I was the sixth Espada. My reiatsu powerfully presses down heavily on any foe, even on other Espada. Hell, even Nnoitra doesn't want to fight me and the guy's as bloodthirsty as they come. It makes me feel stronger than any of the other Espada The reason I was pissed was because Starrk came by my room and told me that Ulquiorra kidnapped Ichigo and bring him here, and not only that but brought him to Aizen's lab which meant he was either going to do some experiments that ended up with the victim in pieces and blood everywhere or possible raped.

It took about five minutes to get to Aizen's lab I was lucky my reiatsu made everyone stay out of my way, otherwise it would have taken longer to reach the lab. Just as I did I heard a voice screaming out in pain, and I knew that voice from yelling at each other while fighting. It was Ichigo; my Ichigo at some point Ichigo became more than just my prey I started to have different feelings towards him, I guess humans and Shinigamis would call this feeling love which makes sense since I want him to be my mate.

* * *

**Sorry its not that long but the later chapters will get longer and I'm doing an Alpha Beta concept where the Betas are stronger than the Alphas, and in this story the characters personalities won't be exactly like they are in the Anime or Manga. And sorry if the rape scene wasn't that great fist time I did that and I wanted to get to some Ichi and Grimm moments. So until next time, Bye! **


	2. Stuck in the Middle

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 and I am loving writing this because I kind of imagine myself a Shinigami who is slightly stronger than Ichigo and getting Kidnapped and ending up with Grimmjow so I'm writing one of my day dreams but using Ichigo instead of me. And don't worry Aizen will get what is coming for him soon I just have to wait for the perfect time for it. And encase I forgot cause I probably did I do not own Bleach but if I did Grimmjow would be having sex with Ichigo just after their second fight.**

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I reached the door and saw it was slightly opened; I peeked in and saw the one thing that snapped the little control I had that stopped me from killing Aizen. What you might ask me made me snap, well, I saw Aizen fucking MY Ichigo so badly and painful that he was screaming and crying in pain. Just as I threw the door open and grabbed Aizen by the collar of his white Shihakusho and threw him across the room I saw Gin walking over out of the corner of my eye. I quickly walked over to Ichigo and heard Gin come in and walk over to Aizen as I tore off Ichigo's restrains and the electric collar, I pulled Ichigo into my arms and growled at Aizen as Gin helped him up. I swear if something wasn't holding my reiatsu somehow that made me weaker than Aizen, I would have killed him right then and there.

It seemed like almost an hour but was only minutes when Aizen broke the silence, "My, my Grimmjow what makes you think you can interrupt me playing with my new toy."

"He isn't your fucking toy," I snarled and looked down at Ichigo who was limp in my arms staring back into my eyes, "I'm taking him back to my room I don't mind him here but so help me if you touch him again I will kill you."

With that said I picked Ichigo up in a princess carry and left the room, I stopped by Szayel's room I opened the door and smiled when I saw him there. I quickly explained what happened to Ichigo and he nodded as I laid Ichigo on the bed, and watch as Szayel grabbed his first aid kit and began to work on Ichigo.

"I take it that this is the dangerous beta that has caught your attention on making you want him," Szayel said, he was a beta as well and was mated to Nnoitra he was also expecting a couple of cubs from his litter, "it seems you were able to stop Aizen from doing too much damage, there is some tearing and you made it before he marked him or came inside him," Szayel was grabbing some kind of gel that I guess was for tears but when he went to apply in Ichigo were the tear was, I snapped and grabbed his wrist to stop him, "if you didn't want me to touch and apply it there you could have just said so, here just put some of this gel on one or two fingers and gentle apply as far you can reach inside and spread it around." He handed me the gel and I did as he said, I watch Ichigo' face who fell sleep just after  
I laid him on the bed. I watched his face as I slipped a gel coated finger pass his first ring of muscles of his entrance, I wanted to be careful so not to hurt him more than he already was but I noticed he wasn't responding but the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Szayel, why isn't he responding? He may be asleep but he should be responding to this, shouldn't he?" I asked him slightly worried about Ichigo hoping nothing was wrong.

"Don't worry when I was tending to his other injuries one of the medicines I use had a numbing and drowsy effect so it was basically a pain killer, so don't worry while you finish applying the medicine I'll go get some clothes and pain killers for him for when he wakes up," Szayel said and left the room.

I finished applying the medicine gel I gentle pulled out my fingers and wiped them clean of the gel which had a bit of blood on them, I looked over at Ichigo sleeping so quietly I noticed that his face looked softer and younger without his usual scowl. He was only fifteen and then he was dragged into this life of war fighting and blood, and it was all because of Aizen and me trying to get him to be my mate without even knowing if he likes me doesn't help him. I shook my head to try and shake the thought out; I grabbed the blanket and gently pulled over his naked frame.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I screamed again and saw the door fly open, I then felt Aizen pulled out of my torn hole and fly into opposite wall. I turned to see who pulled him off and saw Grimmjow Jeagerjaques who in my opinion was sex on legs; I looked at his face as he walked over and started to rip the restraints off like they were made out of paper. I couldn't tear my eyes off of Grimm's face his brilliant blue hair, the teal panther markings that dragged my eyes to stare into his deep soul suck cerulean blue eyes.

I didn't even hear Grimm or Aizen talking I was just staring at Grimm's face and eyes; I could cum from just having him looking at me. I thought of the first time we met was when he and some other Arrancars attack the town and other Shinigami, the first thing I noticed was his face and eyes the part of his mask I noticed next and then his sexy toned chest. I knew I was gay since senior year of middle school and my family knew, but no one else knew Orihime confessed a couple of months before she was kidnapped by Aizen and I turned her down as gently as I could but still got punched by Tatsuki because Orihime cried. I think when I finally realized that I loved Grimm was when I was fighting him while rescuing Orihime, but the true moment was when I saw Grimm in his release form.

I didn't even notice Grimm carrying out of the room; I only stopped staring at Grimm when I was gently laid down on a bed. I saw the pink haired Espada who I knew as the scientist of the Espada, I almost crawled away from him but as I saw him grabbing a first aid kit and saw Grimm acting so trusting around him I relaxed. I blushed as Szayel started to tend to my injuries and heard him say to Grimm about me being the beta he wanted, but I soon started feeling drowsy and all the pain numbed away so I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I looked up and away from Ichigo to see Szayel walking in with white and black trimmed clothes, and he placed them in my lap and handed me a bottle with pain killers in it and said to take two every six hours when Ichigo is awake. He then walked into the bathroom to give me some privacy to clothe Ichigo, one the bathroom door was closed I gentle pulled the sheet off of Ichigo and laid the clothes of and noticed the looked like Ichigo's banki clothes. I smirked as I noticed as Szayel did bring a pair of white boxers with little strawberries on it, I slipped those on first and then the hakama pants and tied the sash and then did the Shihakusho next. Once I finished with Ichigo being dressed I knocked on the bathroom door and told him that I was taking Ichigo to my room and thanked him for treating Ichigo. I then picked Ichigo up and Sonido over to his room and tucked Ichigo into my bed, just as I was about to crawl in beside my berry a knock on my door stopped me. I walked over to see one of Fraccion level Arrancar saying that Aizen had called a mandatory meeting; I said I was going but said he had to stay and watch Ichigo and if anything happened I would kill him in a slow and painful way.

I reach the meeting room and saw that everyone was watching me, which pissed me off I sat down in my seat and looked right at Aizen who looked straight back at me. I watched as Aizen looked at me and started to smile.

"Grimmjow since you have our guest in your room, and I'm guessing he'll be staying there while here you'll have the best chance at telling him his choices he has," Aizen said looking right at and the way he smiled when he was talking about my berry sent chills down my spine, "when he wakes up tell Ichigo he has two choices, first is he becomes an Arrancar and joins our ranks or we all use as a slave or pet till I grow bored of him and kill him. Since you know go wake him up and tell him then bring him hear so we all can he his choice."

* * *

**Just so you all know when Ichigo and his friends came to rescue Orihime the only Arrancars that didn't die were Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel cause I like them and will need them later in the story.**

**Grimm: Hey why the fuck are you making me sound like a fucking pussy**

**Me: But aren't you? You are a cat.. Er panther.**

**Grimm: That wasn't what I meant why must I act so fucking nice and to that pink hair freak?!**

**Me: Because I feel like it and he makes Ichi feel better...**

**Ichi: Grimmjow be nice to her other wise she'll start a different story and this one will have to wait awhile before she does the next chapter.**

**Grimm: Well then what should I do then she's making me a fucking softy!**

**Me: ... I'm still here you know and Ichi if you keep looking at Grimm like that he is going to jump you and I may make it happen in the next chapter.**

**Ichi: What?! I'm still healing you can't expect me to have sex right after getting raped!**

**Grimm: I like where this going so review to help her write faster so I can finally taste my sweet berry!**

**Ichi: ... Please review or she'll move to start a different story before getting more chapters out.**


	3. Decision Time

**Me: Hey everyone Sai here! Here is chapter 3 hope you all like it and hopefully Grimm won't find Ichigo where I've hidden him.**

**Grimm: *looks in secret hidden room and hears grumbling* Ah ha! Found you My Berry!**

**Ichigo: *Wide eyed pleading look* H-Help!**

**Me: Ah he found Ichi! *Runs to room and knock out Grimm and grabs Ichigo and hides him some where else* haaaa... what to do Grimm is having trouble staying away from Ichigo.**

**Note: _Bold and italics is Shirosaki talking_ **

_Italics is Ichigo thinking and talking to Shiro_

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I was so pissed and shocked at the same time how was that a choice, either get raped it Aizen gets bored or become the enemy of your friends. I walked down the hall after slamming the meeting room door closed; I reached my door to my room and paused thinking what to do. I could possible help him escape but what would I do after I couldn't come back here Aizen would execute me on the spot, but if I stayed with Ichigo where would I stay because I couldn't stay at his house with that black haired midget Shinigami there. Not only that even if I got a gigai and a job and a house if I got spotted by a Shinigami, Ichigo would be branded a traitor and I'd be hunted down and killed.

Sighing I opened the door and walked over to my bed where my berry was sleeping, he looked so calm and relaxed I didn't want to wake him up. But it was either I got him up or someone else did not so gently, I started to shake him awake I didn't stop until I heard him groaning and rubbing the sleep out of his eye and fuck he looked cute.

"Ichigo I need you to look and listen to me very carefully," I said to him and waited till he focused on me and nodded for me to continue, "I was able to get you away from Aizen but he called a meeting and told me the two choices he made for you." I paused to let this part sink in then started up again, "the first choice is you can join us and become an Arrancar and become an Espada an enemy of the Soul Society," I watched as his eyes widened as he listened, "or you can become everyone's sex slave and pet which means they can do whatever they want until Aizen gets bored of you and kills you."

"Why those two choices Grimmjow you surely don't want either of those things to happen to me," Ichigo said to me all most pleading to help him escape.

"Trust me those are the last two things I want for you, but anything but those two will end up with me getting killed you being called a traitor or being brought back here," I said and sighed pulling Ichigo into my arms, "listen Ichigo chose the one to become a Arrancar it will make you stronger and no matter what I'll stay by your side, and when your stronger we'll kill Aizen and go back to the Soul Society and if they don't trust you any more cause you did what was need to survive we can come back here and live together."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared at Grimm listening to him talking about what we could do after everything, and I kind of like the idea of being the same type of being as Grimmjow. Plus it would make me stronger me and my hollow Shirosaki didn't fight anymore, in fact we treated each other as brothers Shiro protected me when needed which was nice cause I was the one usually protecting someone else. He also was my strength for when it seemed like everything was against me, plus he could become a solid person if he wanted but he wanted to keep it a secret for now while we were here.

_'Hey Shiro why do I feel so safe around Grimm?'_ I asked my hollow self.

**_'That would because you two would be mates King, even though you haven't marked each other yet your still mates,' _**Shiro explained, **_'remember when Aizen got those Menos to open a passage to Heuco Mundo how you felt drawn to come here it was because Grimm-kitty and you were already connected. He is your Alpha and you are his Beta it is rare among hollows to feel the connection even before you meet, and I should let you know while I'm thinking about it since you're a Beta even though your male because you are the one receiving you can become pregnant.'_** Shiro paused to let it sink in before continuing,**_ 'Becoming an Arrancar will up the chance when you are in heat which shouldn't be for a while though, but the best choice out of the two is definitely becoming an Arrancar because we'll become closer so we'll be stronger and be able to kill Aizen. And don't worry like I've said before I'm not a total maniac about killing so you won't become one, we'll still be two separate personalities but I'll be nice and ask before it try and talk or something and don't worry Zangetsu will be fine he won't be affected by the change he'll be the same.'_**

_'Alright then we'll go with becoming an Arrancar and if the Shinigami don't like then screw them,'_ Ichigo said and came out of his inner conversation ending with Shiro saying **_'That's my King.'_**

"Grimm I've decided so lead the way," I said to Grimm who's face had mixed emotions on it, "don't worry it will all go well as long as we're together."

* * *

**Grimm: Like I said before your making me sound like a softy and it is pissing me off!**

**Me: First I want to say sorry for the short chapter and second Grimm you must be patient I did say in the beginning that your guys personality may not be your normal one. So I'm making you nice to Ichigo who will be your Beta eventually.**

**Grimm: All you readers please review so I can get my berry faster!**

**Ichi: Please review. Cause I want to know what happens to me.**

**Me: Uhhh... Ichigo I already told you what happens.**

**Ichi: I don't remember its probably because Grimm was talking to me while you were.**

**Me: *Glare at Grimm* Stop talking to Ichi while I tell him important stuff, *leans over to Ichi and tells him what is going to happen***

**Ichi: ohhh! That is going to be interesting! If you readers what to find out what happens please review!**

**Grimm: What is going to happen! Tell me I want to know what happens to my berry!**

**Me & Ichi: No Way! Hehehe!**


	4. Cero Espada

**Me: Hey everyone here is the next chapter you all wanted don't forget to Review or Grimm will never get to have sex with Ichi.**

**Ichi & Grimm: What!**

**Grimm: What do you mean no sex!?**

**Ichi: I hate to say it but, What do you mean no Sex!?**

**Me: Exactly what I said...**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I followed Grimm trying to get an idea of the way since I would be staying here for a while, but everything looked the same sighing I quickened my pace so I was beside Grimm and I reached to grab his hand so I could hold it for a bit. Which seemed to shock him but he relaxed quickly, I noticed when Grimm stopped and pulled me into a warm embrace against the wall.

"Are you sure you want to do this your risking your life, or a whole personality change that could turn you into someone like Nnoitra by doing so," Grimmjow said trying to convince me to do something else, "I'll help you escape I'll take my chances with the Soul Society getting me, fuck, I'll even return to risk getting executed by Aizen by returning then letting you do something that you aren't sure about."

**_'Hey King, you know he right about it possible changing you personality to a wild non-caring killer, which could mean you end up killing everyone you care about even Grimm-kitty,' _**Shiro told me, **_'and he got you about not feeling a hundred percent about this, but I can tell by the way you react to him your meant to be his Beta, his mate one day.'_**

_'Mate what exactly is that?' _I asked Shiro, _'and you're lucky Grimm doesn't hear you calling him that_.'

**_'A Mate is someone who is your life partner your soul mate, unlike humans who may have one or more that they marry,_**' Shiro explained, **_'Hollows, Espada and even Visoreds being part Hollow will only have one mate that they will love, even though during mating season sometimes non-mates will get together to get release from the heat and sometimes they'll get cubs but it is more common with mates to have kids.' _**Shiro paused and looked through the glass of the building he was standing on in my inner world, **_'We should still turn into an Arrancar though and I'll keep you safe and sane, I'll take all of your crazy King so you tell Grimm-kitty we're still going through with it.'_**

_ 'Ok and thanks Shiro for the explanation and for staying with me,' _I said to Shiro and then said out loud to Grimm, "Grimmjow I'm sure that I want to do this, Shiro my inner Hollow will help me through it, we came to terms a few months ago."

"If you're sure then let's go," Grimmjow said and I followed him behind and stopped in front of a wall.

I was about to say something but then a crack appeared and start to open, and I then realized that this was a door to their meeting room. So while they were in a meeting the door would be hidden so not to be disturbed, smart and could be a good hiding spot if you didn't know about it or where it was. We entered and I had to blink a couple of times before I could see letting my eyes adjust to the brightness, I looked over to Grimm who was doing the same and then to the people gathered. It looked like everyone but Yammy, Nnoitra, and Espada number 7, 9 whose names I don't remember. I watch Grimm pull me over to stand in front of Aizen who I looked at until I felt Grimm let go, I turned to watch him go and sit in his spot I was tempted to go and sit with but stopped when he shook his head.

"So Ichigo have you made your decision or are you still unsure?" Aizen said breaking the silence as I turned my head to face him, "I'll remind you of your choices, one you can join us and become an Arrancar or two you can become everyone's salve till I grow bored of you then you will be killed."

"I have chosen to join the Espada and become an Arrancar," Ichigo was sure he heard some gasps from around the room, "but I want my power evaluated fairly so if I was ranked Cero the strongest I want to be known as the strongest, but if I am not then whatever the strength I have be ranked at its proper level."

"Very well, come forward Kurosaki lets began then," Aizen said.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I watched as my berry walked slowly closer to Aizen who had the Hogyoku beside him, but instead of grabbing it he grabbed a red and black sphere. He stood up and with Tosen's help chained Ichigo to the floor on his knees, and hands behind his back and which caused his face to look up at Aizen. Aizen reached and grab Ichigo by his hair to stop him from moving, and forced the sphere down his throat.

"Hey what is that thing anyways?" I yelled as I stood up.

"That little sphere has the power of hundreds of thousands of Hollows and Menos," Aizen explained and shocked everyone, "it will bring forth his Hollow and make it so he isn't so nice and protective by turning him into a Hollow, and once that happens I will use the Hogyoku to change him into an Arrancar who will not hesitate to kill his Shinigami friends."

Aizen was looking around at us, I was about to stand and do something but when I saw Ulquiorra look at me apologetic and shaking his head saying don't risk it. Risk what you might be thinking is Gin who only acted like he betrayed the Soul Society so he could kill Aizen, got some of us who didn't like Aizen taking over or who just hated him. That group is everyone but Tosen, and Baraggan the second Espada, who we we're going to kill after Aizen but our plan may get set back if Ichigo ends up following Aizen like a lost puppy. Everyone attention snapped towards Ichigo as we heard a blood curtailing scream, my eyes widened in horror as I saw Ichigo turning into a hollow. Blood spurted from gashes that seemed to be opening up, but healed quickly that turned into a white armor. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he recognized the form as the Vasto Lorde form the Ichigo fought him in, to get the girl Orihime back and if it wasn't for Szayel he would probably be died. I listened to Ulquiorra as he explained that, but we all froze as we felt a huge amount of powerful reiatsu coming from Ichigo.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I screamed at the top of my lungs a blood cur as it felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. It felt like my blood what boiling and making my bones melt, I felt bad to have Grimm seeing me like this when all I wanted was to be together.

**_ 'Hey King! I'm going to pull you into your inner world me and Zangetsu will help you from losing yourself,'_** Shiro ordered and I did as he said, soon I was surrounded by sideways buildings and Zangetsu and Shiro where beside me putting a shield around me, **_'King I'm going to take control till we can get back to normal, and maybe even take a chance at killing Aizen while I'm in charge. You just concentrate with Zangetsu to stay you and will see everyone and spare with Kenpachi when we get back.'_**

I started to feel the pain disappearing and I watch Shiro disappear, to take over since it wouldn't hurt him like it did with me. The Old Man and I watched the outside world through the glass of one of the windows, as the pain disappeared Zangetsu pulled me tighter into his arms.

*When it is like this Shiro will be talking in Ichigo's body*

"You gonna change us or not ya freak," Shiro asked Aizen now that he was finally done changing, "not that I don't like this form but it doesn't look like King and I know he would like to look like himself."

"Who are you Hollow?" Aizen asked him, if I was sure I wouldn't lose myself over to the Hollow power I would be there now.

"I'm King's inner Hollow," Shiro said but when it looked like they didn't understand when I meant I talked to him like he does for me, _'Shiro they don't know it is me your talking about you have to tell them you call me king or they won't understand.'_ Shiro pondered and then said, "I'm Ichigo's inner Hollow name's Shiro, I call him King cause he's the one in charge most of the time."

"That makes sense and since you want to be an Arrancar so bad then so be it," Aizen said smirking as he walked to the Hogyoku and then activated it.

I watch as the Hogyoku started to levitate from Aizen's hand till it was in front Shiro who was in my body, it started to glow a blinding white light the it engulfed us Zangetsu covered me in his cloak. I soon saw the shell like white armor that covered my Hollow form break away, I watch as my body ended up having two red stripes under my left eye like my first Hollow mask and a gothic zero on the left side of my neck. But two things confused me one was that I had no mask fragment, and the other thing was I had no Hollow hole anywhere. But Shiro used this moment of shock that Aizen had to easily broke through the chains, and shoved his hand through Aizen's chest and killed him instantly. I then felt and noticed the Hogyoku be absorbed into our body, I watch Gin try and kill Tosen who was escaping with the help of a few Arrancar creations Aizen had hidden encase of a rebellion against him. With the help of the Aizen's Arrancar hybrids he was able to get away, I then noticed Ulquiorra and Harribel kill Baraggan which only left the Espada and Gin who wanted to live without Aizen.

**_ 'Hey King I don't think the Hogyoku turned us into an Arrancar,'_** Shiro said, **_'I think it only made our Visored powers stronger, so I'm letting you back in control pulls I think Grimm-kitty is freaking out that you're not there.'_**

I felt myself sink back into my body and agreed with Shiro that I felt the same, and then I felt Grimm picking me up and holding me in his arms. I then felt his power and I think everyone did as well cause they were all looking at him, I then knew Aizen had used his sword to make Grimmjow seal his own power.

"It seems if since the Hogyoku did not turn Ichigo into an Arrancar but back into a Visored you Grimmjow are now in charge," Ulquiorra said in his usually monotone voice, "But Ichigo since you have been marked as one of us your mark shows that you are the Cero Espada."

* * *

**Me: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**Grimm: Please Fucking Review or else I hunt you down and..*Ichigo's hand covers Grimm's mouth***

**Ichi: Grimm you have to be nice or they won't review, Please review and tell Sai what you think so far, plus me and her can only hold Grimm off for so long.**

**Me: Yep its hard to take care of a sexually frustrated Kitty.**

**Grimm: *Pulls Ichi's hand of of mouth* Don't call me a Fucking Kitty *Hand recovers mouth and then knock Grimm out***

**Me & Ichi: Until next time Bye!**


	5. Mating Mark

**Me: Hey everyone Just so you all know I Mate Marking is on the neck which is a symbol that represents the one that bit the other and is the colour of thir reiatsu.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It had been about a month since Shiro killed Aizen, and even now he still gloated about it. And Ichigo was asleep in his inner world listening to him, until another one of his skull splitting headaches started up again. Ichigo woke up moaning in pain and Grimmjow instantly pulled him into his arms and let his reiatsu flow around Ichigo till the pain eased, Ichigo and Grimmjow had grown close in the one month they had been together they kissed once as soon as Grimm knew his berry was safe and still him. They still hadn't had sex yet but Grimm wanted to mark Ichigo first but he decided to wait till Ichigo was ready, he didn't want to push him and then have Ichigo go and say that he trapped him in a relationship he could get out of.

"Hey Grimm, do you know if Szayel has figured out the cause of this headaches yet?" Ichigo asked.

"No not yet but he has some ideas, but he wants to confirm them first cause not all of them are the nicest of things some could lead to death," Grimmjow said as he laid his chin on Ichigo head and breathed in Ichigo's scent through the orange wave on his head, "but I doubt that it is something that bad."

"Grimm I'm wondering why haven't you been trying to have sex or mark me?" Ichigo asked as he turned on Grimmjow's lap so they faced each other and leaned up and kissed him, "Ulquiorra has marked Starrk and Starrk is expecting now, Nnoitra marked Szayel while ago without Aizen know and Szayel is now three months pregnant with four, and Harribel marked Nell and are working on figuring out a way to get Nell pregnant. This means every Beta here has a mate and has been marked and this is not including the Fraccions, and I had Szayel explain everything and so I know it work since I'm a Visored we can mate and you can mark me to prove I'm yours."

"I'm afraid that if I mark you you'll go and say I trapped you in a relationship, where if one of us dies the other is dead inside," Grimmjow said, "Kitten I'm afraid I'll mess this up and the happiness we have now will disappear."

"That is not going to happen Grimm I love you and you are my Alpha, and I want you to mark me," Ichigo said as he leaned his head up and kissed Grimmjow with a hot passion showing him how bad he wanted it, "because if you don't mark you are risking you Beta being taking by a different by a Visored Alpha or some other Alpha."

Grimmjow growled as he pushed Ichigo down onto the bed, he then went to rip off Ichigo's shirt which looked like a white version his banki top. He smirked when he heard Ichigo gasped as the shirt ripped off, he leaned down and starting at Ichigo's neck kissing it and lick down as until he reach Ichigo's cute pink nipples. He bit the left one and licked and kissed it as of to apologize when he heard Ichigo moan in pain, then he moved to the right one and did the same. Grimmjow then moved lower until he reached Ichigo navel and lower again to reach the Hakama, and undid the black sash and pulled them off and only to smile when he saw Ichigo went commando.

"No underwear Kitten?" Grimmjow teased as he gave Ichigo's half hard length as slow long lick, "such a naughty kitten getting hard when all I've done is play with your nipples, such a horny boy."

Ichigo was about talk but could only moan as his length was engulfed in a hot and wet sinful cavern, Grimmjow smirked as he continued until Ichigo was moaning withering mess. He lifted Ichigo's ass up and licked Ichigo entrance a couple of times before thrusting his tongue in, he purred as he listened to Ichigo's moans and cries and they all went straight for his groin. He then added a finger then a second and sucked on Ichigo's length, as he scissor his fingers to loosen Ichigo's hole and then add a third finger.

"You need to relax Kitten or else it is going to hurt really bad when it is the real thing," Grimmjow said and saw Ichigo nod and trying to take deep breaths, Grimm went to search for Ichigo's sweet spot but it didn't take long before Ichigo screamed out in pleasure and pushed his hips further on his fingers, "Ichigo when your close to your release allow your Hollow instincts to take over, it will allow you to feel a great pleasure."

Once Grimmjow felt like Ichigo was ready he pulled out his fingers, and positioned his dripping rock hard length at Ichigo's entrance. He teased Ichigo by rubbing against it a couple of times before he thrust right in, and once he was all the way in the velvet like walls of Ichigo's hole clamped down on he making him growl out. He soon heard Ichigo mewing and pushing against him to try and get him to move, doing what he wished he slowly pulled out till nothing but the head was still in and aimed for Ichigo's prostate where he was hitting to prepare Ichigo and thrust right for it. Grimmjow was rewarded by a scream of pleasure from Ichigo's mouth, doing the same by slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in hard and fast right for his prostate.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I thrust in and out of my cute berry who was blushing the colour worthy of his namesake, I keep hitting his prostate but left his straining member neglected.

"Grimm… Please… Harder… Faster!" Ichigo got out between gasps and moans.

I quickly did as he asked and after about ten more hard thrusts I knew I was getting close, so I reached for Ichigo's member and stroked it in time with my thrusts and soon I felt Ichigo's velvet wall tightening around my length. I leaned down so the right side of my neck was open for him and he did the same with the right side of his, soon I felt Ichigo cum over my hand and teeth sink into my neck and draw blood and his reiatsu pushed through that bite. After about four more thrusts I came deep inside and bite and broke through the skin and tasted blood Ichigo's neck and pushed my reiatsu through the bite.

As we came down from our sex high we released our hold on each other's neck. I could still taste Ichigo's blood in my mouth and I know Ichigo could taste mine, and funny enough Ichigo's blood tasted like strawberries. I pulled out and felt Ichigo shudder underneath him, smiling and he kissed Ichigo's head and notice his mark on Ichigo's neck. It was a small six like his tattoo but is changed from a light blue to a teal which was the colour of his reiatsu, he look at the mirror he had near his bed and saw that I had a zero that matched Ichigo's and it was red and black because of Ichigo's reiatsu colour. Seeing it made me smile a true smile that was something I didn't show often, and I realized it was Ichigo that made me smile like that. I looked back at Ichigo and saw that he was asleep, smiling I quickly went in my bathroom and grabbed a damp towel and gently cleaned him up and then laid in the bed beside him and cover the both of us and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Me: Than... *Gets knocked down by Grimm***

**Grimm: Fuck Yeah! I finally Fucked and Marked Ichigo!**

**Ichi: Grimm you just knock over our writer what if she forgets the story, or what is she doesn't put anymore sex scenes in for us anymore.**

**Grimm: What *Looks at me who is still on the ground* Shit Sai don't forget anything you hear me! *Shakes me by the shoulders***

**Me: ... *Groans***

**Ichi: Grimm stop! Your making it worse! *Tries to stop Grimm***

***Bang! (door flying open)***

**Shiro: Hey King! *sees me hanging in Grimm's arms* Hey Blueberry put our writer down! *Kicks Grimm across the room and catches me***

**Me: Thanks I thought he would never stop... I bet you can't wait to be in the story Shiro... *Laughs a evil laugh* And don't forget to Review!**


	6. Return of the Substitute Shinigami

**Me: Hey everyone here is the next chapter finally, sorry it took so long. Well I hope you all like it!**

**Shiro: *Sneaks up behind and grabs me* Hey am I finally going to appear or what?!**

**Ichi: Down Shiro be nice to Sai or she won't.**

**Grimm: He right you know and Sai are you going to do more sex scenes?**

**Me: ...**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door, I sifted quietly and gently so not to wake up Grimm who was wrapped around me. I slipped on my hakama pants on and retied the sash, and then opened the door a little too only have it flung open. I couldn't even react before I had Nell in adult form squealing wrapping her arms around me and suffocating me in her huge chest, luckily she wasn't alone Starrk, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Harribel follow in. With Harribel and Ulquiorra I was able to get Nell off me, but all the noise she and everyone else was making woke Grimm up who glared at everyone but me. When his eyes landed on me he smiled a real smile not one of those smirks or ferial smiles he uses when fighting, but a real only for me I walked over unable to resist him. We both heard everyone gasp and whisper quietly about the smile, but once Grimm pulled me into his lap we kissed, and when we separated I grabbed Grimm's pants and handed it to him and then we both waited for everyone to say why they busted in on our happy time.

"Congratulations Ichigo and Grimm!" Nell shouted a bit too loud for my liking and still confused she continued, "for finally becoming mates, your cubs are going to be so strong!"

"I guess it is possible for Visoreds to get marked," Szayel said and then asked, "but how did you finally get him to do it, he was set on not marking you so you also wouldn't risk getting cubs?"

"I threaten him saying I was going to leave and go to my Visored pack and risk having a different Alpha mark me," I said but smiled when I heard Grimm growl, "but Grimm is the only one for me, he is my only Alpha."

"Hmm that is one way to do it," Szayel replied, "I would have kept tempting him by every time he enters the bedroom being naked on the bed."

I felt Grimm shudder as he imagined the image, I smiled and kissed him on the forehead and then looked back at the others.

"If I didn't get him last night I would have gotten him soon," I said and smirked thinking of what I did, "but what to do now? It's not like I came here willingly so the Soul Society is probably about to send some Shinigami over soon."

"Hmmm that would make sense they are probably going to storm into Heuco Mundo any minute now," Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice, I thought since he mated with Starrk he would sow more emotion but there has been no change, "this is just me but I think it's best for you to return to the Soul Society, for you own health and safety. You're a Visored still and Heuco Mundo isn't a good place for you, it will slowly start to make you sick and you can leave the castle because every Hollow, Menos, and Vasto Lorde will come after you."

I looked at Grimmjow who was listening and thinking about what to do, I didn't want to leave him but I knew we'd see each other again soon if I left.

"Ichi you're going to return to the Soul Society, once you return to the world of the living I'll know and come and see you," Grimm told me as I watched him I nodded and watched him stand up, "come on Ichi I'll take you out to the sands and open a Garganta to the Soul Society."

* * *

**Normal POV ***Meanwhile in the Soul Society*****

"What the hell do you mean 'we can't go to Heuco Mundo to save Ichigo'?" Renji shouted at the Sotaicho and the other Taicho at the meeting, beside him were Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida, "It's been over a month and a half since Ichigo was taken right in front of us, we were entering Urahara's Shoten when he suddenly disappeared right in front of our eyes."

"Abarai Fukutaicho you will not disrespect the Sotaicho unless you are asking for a punishment," Soi-Fon yelled and stepped forward and glared at Renji.

"But Ichigo is the only one who can actually stop Aizen we all know this!" Rukia shouted, "Nii-sama can't you do something?"

Byakuya  
looked away from his younger sister; he partly blamed himself for letting Ichigo getting kidnapped. He was about to say something when Kurotsuchi interrupted him with something on started to beep.

"Hmmm it seems a Garganta has opened up over Sokyoku Hill," he said with a dark smirk thinking of what he could do with the person who enters.

"Everyone head for the hill and prepare for battle," Yamamoto Sotaicho ordered and everyone was gone with a flash.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I looked at Grimmjow behind me as I step in front the Garganta, I leaned forward not caring if the other saw me and kissed Grimmjow who let a low lusty growl out.

"I hope to see you soon Grimm but I don't know how soon they let me go," I said, "but know that I'll always be thinking of you Grimm, love you."

"I love you too, Kitten" Grimmjow said and kissed me again, "but just so you know when you get to the Soul Society you'll probably collapse from the difference reiatsu pressures, but you'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Thank you everyone for everything I hope I can see you all again and soon at that," I said looking at them all, and with one last kiss for Grimmjow for now I walked through the Garganta into the Soul Society.

I looked around a watch the rip close behind me as my feet touched the ground, and Grimm's and the others dark figures disappear from view. I looked around again with my feet again and was glad the Ulquiorra had been teaching me to control my reiatsu, I was hiding it slightly and it allowed me to sense all the Taichos and Fukutaicho coming towards me. But I also sensed Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Ikkaku, and Yamichika with the crowd as well; I then started to feel the effects of the different reiatsu pressure.

I flopped on my butt as everyone appeared using shunpo ready for a fight, they couldn't quite tell it was me because of the white clothes. Since the reiatsu difference was starting to really bug me, I release quite a bit of my reiatsu which allowed me to here plenty of gasps once they realised it as me. To feel my reiatsu around eased the pain but seemed to make the others uneasy, which confused me because this is what it felt like when I couldn't control it before. But then I noticed it my Hollow power and reiatsu I could feel it more, I looked back at everyone some seemed happy and relieved while others were getting ready to attack.

What shocked me was to see Soi-Fon charging right for me, but it looked like I wasn't the only one shock at the sudden attack. I heard her yell 'Sting all enemies to Death' and also heard and saw Yoruichi yelling for me to run, I looked back at Soi-Fon and saw she was about to hit me. It was like time slowed down Yoruichi was reaching for me and Soi-Fon attacking, I grabbed Soi-Fon's arm and flipped her over me and onto her stomach as I held her arm behind her.

"I'd stop trying to kill your ally Soi-Fon or I will break your arm," I said but had a hint of a growl when she struggled to break free for my grip, when that didn't stop her I tightened my grip and started to bend her arm the way it wasn't supposed to. I heard her gasp and scream in pain I keep bending it till I saw a zanpakto at my neck, I stopped bending Soi-Fon's arm and looked to see Urahara with Benihime at my neck.

"Kurosaki you really shouldn't do that," he said and when I didn't release her he pressed the blade a little harder against my neck and a little bit of blood slid down my neck, "doing this won't looked good for you especially since you look like an Arrancar without a mask or Hollow hole, which is make people uneasy because they are unsure if Aizen is using you."

"Aizen can't do anything anymore, and I can't be used," I said and as I was about to say more I saw a flash of white and felt the blade against my neck pull away so it could defend against the incoming threat, bored of Soi-Fon I picked her up and tossed her towards where everyone was standing. I looked to see very pissed Shiro fighting Urahara I realised Shiro was fighting cause he thought they were going to kill me, but that only made it look like I didn't have my inner Hollow under control, "Shiro stop fighting Kisuke and get over here!"

Shiro froze and looked at me to see how pissed I was, he stopped fighting and came over to me pouting a bit and whined, **_"But King can't you see they don't trust us no more, and even after we killed Aizen for them. The least they can do is make sure you're alright after being stuck in Heuco Mundo for over a month; you can barely stand with the different reiatsu pressure causing your body to weaken. So I'm not stand here and let them hurt you because we're a stronger Visored now."_**

Shiro and I watched as Yamamoto Sotaicho walked in front of everyone, Shiro raised his white Zangetsu to protect me if needed. But it didn't look like he was going to attack instead he walked over to us and the other followed slowly behind, he stopped when he was about five feet from us and looked at us.

"Is it true that you killed Aizen and you are not an Arrancar?" the Sotaicho asked, I looked at Shiro and nodded yes to both of his questions, "are you allied with the Arrancars?" I shook my head no I was too tired to say anything, "then Kurosaki Ichigo for being taken against you will and killing Aizen you are pardon from any punishment, but you will stay here to heal and be watch until we a hundred percent sure about you not being an enemy. Byakuya and Renji will show you to the sixth barracks where you will stay for now."

We all nodded understanding I turned to nodded to Shiro who started to fade away and then reappeared in my mind space, I walked over to Byakuya and Renji and left for the barracks. Once we were off the hill and near the barracks Byakuya and Renji stopped and paused I looked at them both who looked like they had something to say.

"Byakuya, Renji you guys don't need to apologized I know it isn't your fault, and I'm fine except for the reiatsu pressure difference," I told them and smiled they both looked surprised then smiled back, "how is your guy's relationship going so far anyways?"

"None of your business Ichigo," Renji shouted then said, "Welcome back Ichigo."

* * *

**Me: Hehehe**

**Shiro: Yes! I finally appeared!**

**Grimm: It was only a small part and not only that, Sai you made me leave my mate!**

**Me: ... You'll see each other soon, or else Ichi will end up getting ill.**

**Ichi, Shiro & Grimm: WHAT!?**

**Me: Well please review or you'll all have to wait awhile before I can get the next chapter up, so until next time bye!**


	7. Without You

**Me: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this yet in a while I had been doing my other FanFiction and had been super busy with school**

**Ichi: Sai Grimm still is sulking in the corner of the room**

**Shiro: He hasn't moved at all unless its to eat.**

**Grimm: ... She made me give Kitten back to the Soul Society...**

**Me: Grimm I only did that so you all wouldn't die, because if they came for him they would have killed you all. And its too soon for you all to die and plus some of you aren't suppose to die. But enough now on to the story and note when it is under line **but normal font it is talking over the phone**.**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked into Squad Three's barracks and waited for Izuru to show up to show me around, I thought about how it lead up to this.

* * *

**_*FLASH BACK*_ Ichigo's POV**

_ A month ago after arriving in the Soul Society I was worked and retrained while they watched me, I was always with someone to make sure I was in control of my inner Hollow Shiro. If I didn't understand they were doing it to make sure everyone was safe including me, I would have been beyond pissed and let Shiro take his physical form and go wild on the Soul Society. But that would be a bad idea. About a week after I was called into the Taicho's meeting hall in Squad One, it was the polite way to interrogate me while have strongest around me to stop me if I was indeed a traitor. _

_ I stood in front of all the Taicho's plus my friends which included; Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and my father which surprised me. I stared at him for a minute or two taking him in, he was wearing a normal Shinigami uniform but had a Taicho haori that was for Squad Five. He smiled at me but it was a sad smiled I knew that smile since I used it before, he smiled like that cause he blamed himself for what happened to me._

_ Unable to resist I ran right for him and heard some of the others gasp and drawing their swords, I did a two foot flying kick to his face and sent crashing to the floor._

_ "Quit blaming yourself for what happened to me stupid Goat face!" I yelled at him which shocked him for a moment, before he was trying to kick me back but ended up with my foot in his face causing him to crumple to the floor._

_ "__Well done my son it seems I have nothing to teach you!__" He shouted back to his normal self, well as normal as he can be and switch to being serious, "can you tell all of us what happened to you while you were there, and thank for the kick as always you always get me out of my slump."_

_ "Sure I guess but for the first part while I say it, dad I'll need you for comfort," I said I watch his eyes widen shocked at what I said I hardly call him dad and I never asked him for comfort, he nodded serious and wrapped his arms around me and pull me into his arms. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my face already, and buried my face into his chest I haven't cried like since I talked to Grimmjow about it I took a deep breath told them, "when I first got there I was restraint to a metal table in some sort of lab, I then noticed that I was, that I was naked on it. Aizen used some things that he had on the wall I know he used something that conducted electricity, and I think he did a few other things but I was drugged so everything wasn't super clear. B-but he," _

_ I cried for a second and hugged my dad closer and felt him rub circles on my back, I took a deep breath and continues, "he then Raped me, it was so horrible and even though I struggled I couldn't do anything because he electrocuted me, it would have been way worse if it wasn't for Grimmjow I don't know what would have happened. Grimm is the sixth Espada he took me to Szayel who is their scientist and healer there, Grimm knew that he could trust Szayel because he is a Beta like me. Once Szayel finished treating me Grimm carried me to his room where I stayed there till I was taken to their meeting hall and given the choice to either be everyone pet, slave whatever you call it or join them and become an Arrancar. I said I'd join them so I could kill Aizen, Shiro made sure I'd still be me and not have a Hollow mind like some of them. Aizen tried to turn me into one but all it did was given this Zero tattoo on my neck and these to red strip under my eye, Shiro was in control since it was too much for me and he use the chance when our Reiatsu was too much for him and shoved his hand through Aizen's chest and crusted his heart."_

_ I stayed silent for bit while I cried into my dad's chest, while he comforted me, I knew while everyone was silent as well because they were taking it all that I said. I saw Shinji who was my dad's Fukutaicho looking at me, and the look on his face told me that he'd be here for me if needed._

_ "Kurosaki are you sure you're not an Arrancar," the Sotaicho asked, I nodded my head unable to talk, "since it seems that you are the same as before apart from those tattoos, since we still need a Taicho for Squad Three still would you like to take that position. You can choose your own Fukutaicho, but before that can you tell us what happened after all that please."_

_ "O-ok, well since I was pretty tired after all that and Tosen got away with some Arrancar hybrids that Aizen created and kept quiet about, and Baraggan who was the Second Espada was killed cause he was on Aizen's side. Grimm then carried me back to him room which we shared, and then he got Ulquiorra after that to start to teach me how to control my reiatsu and even do kido though it still isn't my best but nothing blows up unless I want it to," I explained and now calm, I let go of my dad and just sat on the floor with my knees drawn to my chest I took and deep breath and continued, "Aizen was actually using the Hogyoku to make all the Espada seal some of their power without realizing it, so Grimmjow is technically the Frist Espada and everyone in the top four move down except for Starrk who is the Second Espada and Ulquiorra he became the Third Espada while Harribel became the Fourth Espada. Those still alive are most of the Espada Fraccion, Nell who became the new Sixth Espada once Szayel fixed her mask, me as 0, Grimm as 1, Starrk as 2, Ulquiorra as 3, Harribel as 4, Nnoitra as 5, and Szayel as 8, they still don't have a seven or nine."_

_ "You included yourself in that list," Sotaicho stated instead of asking me, "you said you were not an Arrancar."_

_ "I'm not an Arrancar but they consider me at the top because I'm the strongest," I answered._

_ "Very well you will be allowed to take over Squad Three, and who is going to be your Fukutaicho?" _

_ "I think I'll let Izuru stay as the Fukutaicho, he already knows how to handle the squad and I think it would get the squad members to trust me more," I said hoping that they'd agree._

_ "Very well and I think that is a reasonable choice," the Sotaicho stated and gave me one of his uncommon smiles, "no come up here Kurosaki so I can present you with your Taicho haori."_

_ I walked up and he handed me the Haori, which I quickly put on I was sure I heard Toshiro groaned out that now there was two Kurosaki Taichos. Everyone clapped and even though I was happy to see everyone I still wished that Grimm was here, but I remember the gift Szayel gave that I could use to call Grimm. But I would have to wait till I got to my new Taicho's quarters, the meeting was dismissed with the final order that I was no longer need to be under supervision and that I wouldn't be moving to Squad Three till the end of the month. _

_ So I followed Renji and Byakuya back to Squad Six, and then realized they had a party there for me to celebrate. But even though it as the three of us I was glad, because I knew they were about bring up something they didn't want anyone to hear. I hadn't heard from Shiro since he became physical to protect me, but I wasn't too worried because Zangetsu_

_said it was because he use to much energy to do all that so he was just resting at the moment._

_ "Ichigo not many would have noticed but by you living here awhile the two of us had," Byakuya started as he cleared his throat, "you have some kind of mark on your neck that has a different reiatsu then yours, so where wondering what it is."_

_ "It is the mark to show that I am Grimmjow's mate his beta," I explained and touched the mark and sighed, "they're all really nice they only ever acted like that because of Aizen's Banki and the Hogyoku, plus I feel kind of uncomfortable without Grimm here." I sighed again looking at them both and was glad that they seemed to understand my feelings. "I love Grimmjow I always have ever since I first saw him, and I don't think he ever wanted to kill anyone because he knew it would hurt me. He is my Alpha and now I'm a Taicho I won't be able to go home as often, they'll probably allow me to finish school but then I'll have to come back and I only be allowed visits home to see my family."_

_ The both of them nodded and then decide that they were fine with that, the dropped the subject and we moved on to celebrating. As the night continued and we all drank a little I tried to get some info on Byakuya's and Renji's relationship, and I found out that Renji was the bottom and Byakuya was the top so that me Renji was a beta while Byakuya was an Alpha. I always thought they were the opposite, but personalities and trick you like that._

**_*FLASH BACK END*_**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I entered the Squad Three following behind Izuru, as he showed me around I noticed many of the member were bowing to me. As we walked I nodded back to them, Izuru showed me where the training ground, the dining room, my new office, and my new room were. Once we reached my room Izuru told me that he had finish all the paper work for the next two weeks, so I'd be free to get use to everything and even then he'd do most of the work since I was still new to everything.

When he left and I knew I was alone I entered my room and locked the door, I went to my bed and laid down. I slipped off my clothes and then grabbed the phone Grimm had Szayel make, which I used and called him. While it was ringing I finished undressing and hooked the phone to my ear, which freed both my hands to touch myself if needed.

The phone stopped ringing and the voice I heard speaking, would have made me cum if I had been touching myself but since I wasn't it just made me hard. I hadn't been able to call my alpha at all until now, so a whimpered and moaned a little at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Kitten," Grimm spoke, "how is my little beta doing?"

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I waited a month for my kitten to call me and when he finally did, I answered him in my most lustful sex voice. I smirked when I hear him whimper and moan, he then quickly told me everything that happened. He was happy that he was the Taicho of Squad Three Gin's old Squad, but was unhappy that he was unsure how often he would see me.

I told him not to worry too much because noting would get in my way to see him, I then guessed he was naked and the told him to touch himself. I told him to suck on his fingers then insert them into his hole, and then move them in and out I gripped my length and started to stroke it. I told him to do the same, all too soon he was begging to let him cum. So I told him to cum for me, he cried out my name and I called his out soon after while coming myself. I soon hear his light snore and I whispered good night, and hung up and was about to go to sleep myself when Szayel call me saying it was super important and it involved Ichigo and I need to come and see.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about Grimm's and Ichi's little moment at the end being so short I'm not great with writing phone sex scenes so I made it short.**

**Grimm: Sai what is wrong with Kitten!?**

**Ichi, Shiro & Me: *looks at each other* **

**Me: You just have to wait like all the readers. Please don't forget to review the story!**

**Ichi: Review please if you want to see what is happening to me!**

**Shiro: Yeah Review or you won't find out!**

**Grimm: Review so I can find out and help my Kitten!**


	8. Falling Apart Without You

**Me: Hey everyone here is the next chapter I just got inspired so I couldn't resist writing so here it is.**

**Grimm: Do I get to be with my Kitten yet?!**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Grimm: Really?!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke to the sound of fighting so I sat up and got changed, just as I was about to leave I remembered to slip on my new Taicho haori and left to find the source of noise. I reached the front of the barracks to see Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yamichika fight against Renji, Byakuya, and Izuru. When I asked one of my subordinates why they were fighting in front of my barracks, they said the Squad Eleven wanted to spare and fight with me. And since I told Renji and Byakuya to come over to visit and found out I was still asleep the figured I needed it, and so when Squad Eleven came they told them that you were resting so they started the fight with them instead.

I sighed and walked towards them, but they were so into the fight no one but my squad who was watch noticed me. They stepped out of my way so I could reach the fight, even though Zangetsu couldn't go into its sealed form my reiatsu was still mostly sealed so that was probably why no one noticed me yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rukia and some of the other Taichos and Fukutaichos watching, some watching me to see what I'd do some watching the fight like Rukia and my friends who came to visit today. Since I wasn't in the mood to fight and I knew thanks to the hollow upgrade in power I was way stronger, so I just released my reiatsu and even though they wavered the three from Squad Eleven didn't stop so I upped the power. I did it till basically they were on the ground, and thankfully to Ulquiorra I could make it so who I wanted could feel the worse of it while others didn't. I was glad for it cause at did for the lower members of my Squad just made them collapse. I looked at the others watching and saw that the basically all the Fukutaichos where sitting and sweating along with my friends, while the Taichos were sweating and labored in breath I let it up for them because I worried about Juushiro's health.

"What is the meaning of this fighting in my Squad barracks?" I demanded and sealed my reiatsu so everyone to relax again, but they all knew I could do the same thing again just as easily, "well I'm waiting for an answer?"

"Well I wanted I fight from you since you got stronger," Kenpachi said standing and ready for the next fight, "I couldn't before because you were still getting better, but now that you are better I want a fight."

I got similar answers from Ikkaku and Yamichika was just following the two of them around, I sighed I still wasn't feeling all too well. I think it was because I was still slowly turning into an Arrancar, but it also could be that my Alpha was not with me and I was feeling the effects of it. It felt like I was falling apart without Grimmjow.

"If you want a fight Kenpachi fine you got your fight," I said and walked right up to him, and even though he still towered over me I was to annoyed to care I turned and looked and Unohana Taicho, "Unohana Taicho you better get ready cause you're going to be need to help Kenpachi."

Before anyone could say anything Kenpachi swung at me, I stopped the blade with my left hand and with my right I punched him once in the gut. It sent him flying to the wall on the other side of the barracks, I heard a collections of gasps and I turned and looked at Ikkaku asking if still want to fight. He shook his head no and I turn to see Squad Four running over to Kenpachi who was unconscious, I was about to say sorry for hitting to hard when it felt like the road shifted under my feet. Everything started to blur and I thought I heard people calling my name, I must have fallen cause I felt arms around me as my world turn black. The last thing I said before black was whispering out Grimmjow's name.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I ran over to Szayel's lab and saw him looking at a screen that seemed to have a bunch of different info on it. I was sick with worry that something was wrong with my Ichigo; he was still getting his strength back from the Aizen incident. And not only thank he was slowly turning into an Arrancar; there were so many things that could go wrong.

"Grimmjow calm down, I'll tell you what I found out," Szayel said I tried to relax and looked at the screen as he pointed to it, "as you know I make it so I could monitor Ichigo no matter where he is, it seems that he is feeling the effects of not being around his Alpha and the effects of slowly turning into an Arrancar. But as you were coming her it seems that he collapsed just after stopping a fight with his reiatsu and ending a fight with one hit, so when I looked at the data to find out why I figured it out."

"Well what is it?" I demanded, "we need to know so we can help him."

"He's pregnant and it is causing the transformation to speed up," Szayel explained, "which means the two of us will have to go to him to help because the Soul Society won't know how to take care of him, and not only that they may try and kill it."

"What they'll try and kill my cubs if they do it could crush Ichigo know that he lost them," I said panicked.

"Not only that there is a slight chance it could kill him if they try," Szayel said, "which means we'll leave now, we'll take Ulquiorra as well I have everything ready and he already agreed to come along so once he gets here we'll leave."

We waited for Ulquiorra to come, and as soon as he entered the room I opened a Garganta. We walked through and into the Soul Society, and release our Reiatsu I knew just by sensing it Ichigo would feel better than he was. I could feel a bunch of powerful Shinigami coming to fight us. I smirked feeling Ichigo coming as well, though it seemed that he was being followed.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up in Squad Four's barracks as I felt Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra's and Szayel's reiatsu, I grabbed Zangetsu already feeling better than before. And I ran past Unohana Taicho Renji and Byakuya who quickly followed me, trying to stop me thinking that Grimm and the others were here to attack.

I reached Sokyoku Hill where everyone was gathered, and released some of my own reiatsu which shock the Shinigami present. I even noticed the Sotaicho there but I ran right past them all, they were probably thinking I was going to attack. But instead I spread open my arms and ran right into Grimmjow who caught me and held me, I let his reiatsu soak into mine and I felt a million times better.

"Ahhh the power of the Alpha has to make their Beta feel better," Szayel joked, "now Ichigo how have you been feeling lately, though I bet you already guessed part of the reason right."

"Yeah Shiro said it is because the Hogyoku was absorbed into my body that it is slowly turning me into an Arrancar, Shiro said he was going to make so I would have two different forms one where I would be a normal Shinigami and the other I'd be an Arrancar. Though lately it felt like it had sped up and that's why I haven't heard from Shiro because of him concentrating so hard, and I also thought it was partly because I was falling apart with you here with me Grimmjow."

I cuddled up to Grimm and felt him hold me tighter, not caring if anyone saw what I was about to do I leaned up and kissed Grimm's lips. I soon mover my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss, I felt Grimm's hands moving one to my neck and the other lower in my back.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying the show Ichigo I found out why the process has sped up, and even though they gave you a medical exam they wouldn't have noticed it unless they knew about and because you've gotten so good at hiding your reiatsu," Szayel said and leaned over to my ear to whisper the rest so no one else heard except Grimm and Ulquiorra, "when you and Grimmjow had sex a month and a half ago you ended up getting pregnant and as rare as that is it happened, which means you're a quarter of the way through. Because you evolved you became more feline breed of hollow manly keep the super regenerating ability, you'll only be pregnant for six months."

To say I was shock was an understatement I was shock, happy, excited, worried, and scared and a bunch of other things I couldn't name. I moved my hands from Grimm's hair and onto my stomach, and concentrated and soon felt three different faint reiatsu responding to mine.

"I can feel them there are three of them," I said happy that I could possibly have Grimm's children, "Grimmjow I'm so happy that I can have this chance, we'll actually have a full family."

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

Three of them Three cubs and not only that, Ichigo wants them he wants them as part of our family.

"I know Kitten I was so happy when I found out, I rushed here and I'm here to stay and so is Szayel and Ulquiorra but they have to visit their mates once in a while too," I said and then whispered in his ear, "and Kitten you have no idea how sexy you look as a Taicho, all I want to do is push you down a shove myself into your tight warm heat."

I felt Ichigo shudder and moan and pressed himself against my leg and I felt his hardness, I press mine on him and made him shudder and moan again.

"But before we do anything Kitten you need to decide if you want to stay here till you finish changing then stay till your last month before we go back to Heuco Mundo?" I asked him knowing that the Shinigami could hear, "but just so you know once the change has completed and later on during this you're going to feel a hunger for hollows." I let him think about that option before I told him the other, "your other options is we all head back to Heuco Mundo now but either times we leave I don't think your Shinigami friends are going to like it much."

Just as I said this, a short female Taicho came dashing at us with her sword drawn, and slash at us. I turn to protect Ichigo and pulled Szayel over and covered them both with my own body, and when I hear clashing of steel on steel I looked up to see that Ulquiorra stopped the attack. When all of a sudden I felt Ichigo release his reiatsu, and I knew that he was changing I was blown away from him and watched a black shadow covered him like an egg. We all could feel the change and when the egg of shadows disappeared I ran over to him, sitting him up the only changes where that right center and below his pecks was his hollow hole, he had a mask over his left eye and the marks underneath seemed like a brighter red. His number and my mark on him stood out more too, the only clothing he had on him was his hakama which were also pretty shredded up.

"Kitten? Ichigo can you hear me?" as I said that I check our cubs to see that they were fine and that the change seemed to strengthen their reiatsu.

**_"The King is fine he's just tired,"_** Shiro said materializing looking like a white copy of Ichigo the only colour was the red stripes under his left eye, **_"the change and the cub took a lot of energy out of him, but he told me to tell you all that he wanted to stay here with you all until he couldn't later on and has to go back to Heuco Mundo."_**

"Well then I guess were staying here for now then," I saw looking at Ulquiorra and Szayel who nod their head yes.

"No way in hell you are staying here!" the short black haired Taicho that attacked us earlier yelled and listened as some others agreed with her drawing their swords. Which my instinct only gave us two choices run or fight, but hoped that there was a third choice.

* * *

**Grimm: I'm finally with Ichi but about to be kill!?**

**Ichi: Its possible...**

**Grimm: Where is Sai I need to ask her what happens next.**

**Ichi: She's over there being chased by Shiro.**

**Shiro: _Review or I won't let Sai finish the next chapter._**

**Me: Please review so Shiro will stop chasing me! I'm getting tired or running!**

**Ichi & Grimm: Review so we can find out what happens next and to save out writer from Shiro!**

**Me: P.S. I have a poll on my profile for a math project where I have to make a survey, so if you my wonderful readers could got there and pick one that would help me out. Because if I can get this out of the way it means more time towards this story!**


	9. Oh Shit!

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if it seemed that I dropped off the face of the site (I can't say off the face of the earth)... So here is the next chapter I will be trying to update on all of my stories and I am currently working writing a new story for Detective Conan. And Please, Please everyone who reads this can you please go to my page and vote on the poll I have up! I need to get as many people to vote on it as possible, because it is for a math project that if I get done I will have more time to write the stories.**

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I glared at the Shinigami that were slowly approaching, I moved Szayel by Ichigo because they were both pregnant. Shiro would be the last defence and keep an eye on them while Ulquiorra and I stood in front of the three of them. Even though I knew Szayel was four months pregnant now he was the only one who can care for Ichigo in his condition, I saw something come flying towards me and I knocked it out of the way with my hand.

"You'd all attack us just because we're trying to help one of your Taicho's who has just gone through a painful transformation faster than it was supposed to happen because of you all," I growled out, "and not only that you're not only putting his life in danger by letting us not help but your putting his children in danger!"

"Children? What are you talking about Grimmjow? And Soi Fon stop this attacking till we know what is going on," a different female Taicho asked as she walked past Soi Fon who was the Taicho who was attacking us, I looked at the Taicho that was slowly approaching us and I growled and she stopped where she stood and watched me. I noticed that she wore the Squad Four haori, which meant she was the healer of the Soul Society but still a Taicho and I didn't want to fight anyone.

"Ichigo is a beta and I'm his alpha were mates, married in a way by these marks on our necks," I explained and showed mine, "betas even if their female or not can get pregnant and it doesn't matter if their an Arrancar or Visored won't matter either, usually a beta can't get pregnant on the first try you usually have to wait till they go into heat before you really have a chance."

"But because both Ichigo and Grimmjow have such huge amounts of reiatsu, it made the possibility more possible of getting Ichigo more pregnant," Szayel explained, "and its already too late to remove the cubs without risking Ichigo's life, and I need a place to examine him because the change could have caused something to happen to the cubs."

"Bah he is carrying monsters and killers in him," Soi Fon yelled, "Why should we care about him now that he is one of you."

"You should care because of everything he did for you, you all owe him happiness which I can give him," I yelled back at her, "and not only that Ichigo can switch between being a Shinigami or a Arrancar, so he is still no threat to you all. You all think you're not like Aizen but the way your all acting outs you all on his level, you people are the true monsters here."

"Very well if you like you four may come to my barracks to make sure everything is alright, and my name is Unohana Retsu," Unohana said, I snapped my head up and looked at her trying to figure out if she was lying but it seemed to be the truth, "I don't like the idea of people injured or that he could be injured while pregnant, and risk dying while he could still be saved."

I was about to say my thanks when a Garganta right beside us, and stumbled out Starrk supporting Harribel, and Nell supporting Nnoitra. All of them but Starrk had really bad injuries Ulquiorra help Harribel sit then checked over Starrk, while Szayel help Nell and Nnoitra t to the ground and check over Nnoitra first then Nell. I closed the gate and saw as I closed it Tosen on the other side glaring at me; once it was close I went to check on all of them.

"Can one of you tell how you all ended up like that?" I asked and looked around and noticed that someone was missing, "and by the way where is Gin?"

"Tosen broke through the barrier and using the weird Arrancar creations that Aizen made to keep us in line with, if we ever thought to rebel against him," Starrk explained, "as for Gin he saw Tosen and tried to protect us all, but was easily knocked aside by them he seemed really injured he told us to run and that he would catch up."

Just as Starrk said that another Garganta opened and Gin stumbled through and collapsed, Szayel and an orange haired girl which I recognised as the girl Aizen wanted. She said something that I didn't hear and Gin was covered in a golden dome, I held Ichigo as I watched all of his injuries heal like they were never there. He sat up and looked around and relaxed when he saw that everyone was safe, the orange haired girl named Orihime which I just remembered move to Harribel and the others. I guess she was in shock but could see we meant no harm; I felt Ichigo waking up in my arms and looked down at him.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked me as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; he looked up at me as he did that. He had a few tears in his eyes from yawning and having one hand rubbing an eye made him look super cute, I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Grimm I know I went through the change to fast, are the cubs alright?"

I looked at him and placed one hand over his stomach where a slight bulge was, and sent a little bit of my reiatsu and felt three different little responses. Smiling I kissed him on the forehead, I knew they were fine from checking earlier but knowing that they responded to me made me so happy.

"Don't worry Kitten the cubs are fine and safe," I said to him and smiled as he relaxed and smiled back at me, "if anything the change made them stronger, they'll be strong fighters when they get older."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I was so glad that mine and Grimmjow's cub were safe, and that they were even stronger thanks to the change. I soon became aware of my surroundings and noticed that everyone from Heuco Mundo, one of the first people I noticed was Starrk who had a few cuts and bruises. I crawled over to him still too tired to walk, and started to check him over without really knowing what to do. Once I seemed happy that he wasn't too badly hurt, and I could feel his cubs' reiatsu reacting to mine.

I looked at Grimm who was watching me, and tilted my head and looked at him in wonder. I wondered why I did that, and why Starrk didn't try and protect his belly from me. I know even if it was a friend I'd still keep them away, Grimm was the only one who I'd let near my stomach.

"You're an Alpha Beta Kitten which means your top of the chain, it goes Alpha Beta, Beta, and then Alpha," Grimm explained, "betas' are strong because they need to be able protect themselves and their cub, which is why if you didn't have me and went into heat you'd look for an alpha until you mate with it."

"That's great Grimm but that doesn't explain why I did that to Starrk?" I asked, "I mean I didn't know I was pregnant, but I still didn't like anyone that wasn't you around me. Because I was always unsure who was safe."

"Well for one he is a Beta as well Kitten," Grimm explained, "second you saw a pregnant Beta that was hurt, your instincts wanted you to make sure he and the his cubs are safe."

I nodded my head understanding and then looked around, realizing that Shiro wasn't there anymore. I reached for him and found him back in my inner world; he seemed to be weary of what's happening but knows we were safe with Unohana Taicho. He was watching out for Soi Fon and Kurotsuchi, those two he really didn't like. He did like Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyoraku because he felt like they would protect them if it got to that. He was unsure about everyone else, even some of my friends like Rukia and Renji.

**_"He's right King your new instincts that you always had are coming forward, thanks to being able to switch between Arrancar and Shinigami means your instincts are more animal than human,"_** Shiro explained as he rolled on his back and looked up on the sky of my inner world, **_"and before you ask you may feel the need to show that your more dominate than that Unohana women, because she is an Alpha Beta in Shinigami terms same with Ukitake to."_**

_"Thanks I was about ask that because I feel like I have to make them prove themselves," _I admitted, _"but it feels like Ukitake is safe because mated with Kyoraku."_

I looked to see Grimm in front of me, and he helped me to my feet so we could get ready to walk to the Fourth's Barracks. We followed Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku who decided to follow along. We left all the other Shinigami behind, though I was slightly disappointed that none of my friends like Rukia or Renji. Not even Ikkaku or Kenpachi followed thinking they may get a good fight. I sighed and leaned into Grimm's chest as we walked, and listened to Shiro humming some kind of tune in my head. I couldn't wait for things to calm down and if we could stay here or in the living world, that could be the best thing for every one of us I think.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading make sure you review and check out my poll!**

**Grimm: Make sure you do as Sai says other wise I may not get to have sex with Ichi soon!**

**Ichi: Wait no sex for awhile make sure you all do as Sai says please, you all known when someone is pregnant that they become really horny!**

**Shiro: Please do because other wise I get stuck with a whinny King, and he can be sure a little bitch when he's horny...**

**Me: *Rubs head* All of you shut up!**


End file.
